


I 愛 Ai

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, I Wish There was More Content for Them They’re so Cute, I wish them happiness, It’s All Just Fluff, I’m so Sorry for Rambling in the Tags I Just Love This Pairing so Much, Like, M/M, They’re Just so Fluffy and Cute, i love these two, so much, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Two bros.Sitting on the rooftop.Staring at the moon together because they’re gay.





	I 愛 Ai

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to quench my rarepair soul or whatever with this fanfic.
> 
> I was feeling a big AiCeci mood lately.
> 
> So, uh, yeah.
> 
> Enjoy these dorks in love, I guess.

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

Ai turns to Cecil, who’s staring back at him. “What do you mean?” he asks. “The moon looks the same as always.”

Cecil chuckles and places his head on Ai’s shoulder. “That is true,” he agrees. “But, I feel that tonight it looks much more brighter than before.” He wraps his arm around Ai’s and pulls himself closer. “Maybe it’s because I’m with you.”

Ai leans his head upon Cecil’s. “Now that you say that, you may be right.”

The couple stays right where they are, taking in the wonderful view of the moon surrounded by stars with one another. There isn’t any need to talk, because what they’re doing and what they’re feeling cannot be simply summed up in just words. It’s more than that. A passionate affection that is growing much more under the star-filled night sky. Cecil is happy. Ai is happy. They’re both very happy, now that they’re alone together.

“Cecil,” Ai says, “your surname is Aijima, correct?”

“Yes, it is.” Cecil looks up at Ai. “Why?”

“You seem to have a great passion for love and romance. I find it quite fitting for your prince character, but it also makes sense since your name is spelled with the character for ‘love’.”

Cecil sits up, letting go of Ai’s arm. “Isn’t it the same for you?” he asks. Your name is Ai, so you use the same character, right?”

Ai stares back at Cecil. “No, it’s written differently than yours. My name may sound like ‘love’, but it actually means ‘indigo’. It’s quite ironic, though. My name sounds like ‘love’ when you hear it, yet I don’t understand the concept of it very well.”

“So, you’re telling me I’ve been writing you name wrong this whole time?” Cecil asks, feigning shock.

“You only wrote it wrong the first couple of times before I corrected you.” Ai answers. “Don’t tell me you only wrote my name correctly whenever I’m around.”

Cecil laughs. “Ai, I was only kidding! I would never incorrectly write my boyfriend’s name.” He pauses for a second before blushing right after. “O-Oh, you’re my boyfriend now.”

“It took you three months to finally realize that?”

Cecil starts waving his hands frantically. “N-No, it’s not that! It’s just. . .” He looks up at Ai with a shy smile. “It’s just that I never expected it to be real, you know?” He places a hand on top of Ai’s. “I mean, with romance being forbidden and all in the industry, you still took the chance to make me yours. And,” his voice begins to shake, “I’m happy. Really happy!”

Ai cracks a small smile as he intertwines their fingers. He takes the chance to lean into Cecil and give him a short but loving kiss on the lips. He uses his free hand to gently cup Cecil’s cheek and lightly brush his brimming tears away. “I am grateful that you were the one that made made me discover love like this one. I believe that I won’t be able to find anyone that can make me feel an emotion I cannot and probably will not ever be able to comprehend.” He places their foreheads together as his teal eyes stare into Cecil’s emerald green ones. “I love you, Cecil.”

Cecil’s face grows a brighter red from those words. Words so simple and short, but can hold so much meaning when spoken. He takes his hand and puts it on Ai’s shoulder. “I love you, too, Ai.”

They continue taking turns saying their “I love you”s again and again, each one with a different feeling of love put in. It doesn’t take long for Cecil to fall asleep. Ai carries him back to his room and lays him down in his bed. He takes a moment to ponder, then makes up his mind. Ai carefully lies down next to Cecil and hugs him from behind, slowly drifting away into Sleep Mode.

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn’t obvious enough, I’m also a sucker for nighttime romances.
> 
> All in all, AiCeci is a good and pure ship and I wish more people knew about it ;w;


End file.
